Princess Where is Your Dress: Book One The Moon
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: This is story starts in Moon Kingdom before age of the Silver Millennium. It deals with Queen Serenity, while she was still a princess, her royal court and the moon kingdom at that time. This is an odd title I know, but the reason for it is a good one.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Where is Your Dress?  
Book One : On The Moon  
by Lyris Mendax

This is story starts in Moon Kingdom before age of the Silver Millennium. It deals with Queen Serenity, while she was still a princess, her royal court and the moon kingdom at that time. This is an odd title I know, but the reason for it is a good one. Because I will warn you now I am going to twist the story line of this wonderful story a little. Don't worry too much I will make it end up as it should in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailer Moon

Prologue: Who I might be

My name is one that has been passed down many lines to many parts of my family. We have lived with a pride that cannot be broken. We have a skill that few have ever mastered and that is because almost from birth we had started our learning and training. Some would say it is in the blood that helps to teach and guide us. I think it is really more than that it is in our soul. It started with one man and one dream, he had seen people wronged time and time again. So little could be done to help them so he made a choice and gave his life for what he felt was right. Even at the cost of his own family and friends. But then he met others that felt as strongly and they too joined in his cause. From the ashes of what had been broken and lost he found a new life and soon he became the heart of power, the cry of a cause, a hidden leader.

Can you guess about whom I might be speaking? Does your very thoughts drift to find that answer? Many names could fit who I am talking of. Because it has been used by many people. It is a common enough idea that is passed from one soul to the next. A whisper of hope and peace, a hero in the dark, fighting against the unknown evils from man and maybe even gods them selfs, one that fights the supernatural, as well as the natural.

So common an idea is it not? Maybe because it is a real one that many can stand with and relate to. There is a reason that old ideas seem to circle and become new ones. That is because they are easy for people to understand and relate too. I know that my life will not be the ending of this story of my family, but rather just a small part of it. Should I give you our name or let the story tell itself and let you guess at who I am. Maybe as time ticks on I will slip and you will know. Maybe I will do such a poor telling of my history that you will never have a clue. For me it started over five hundred years ago. After the fall of a grand kingdom, that had a shining queen and the hope of many upon her shoulders.

But I think that before I get into my own story, I should tell you about hers, for they are very tied together after all. But what part of it should I start from, what would help you understand why I am the way that I am? Yes I will tell you their story first. Then slowly take you to mine own, that will help you to know me better and to know why we live as we do.

I can only tell it to you as it had been told to me, I do not know all of it clearly, but I will do my best, and you will have to forgive me if it gets too long in places, too filled with loving ideas, and too tainted with family history. It is a long story that you have asked me to share. I will not get mad if you walk away from me even as I tell it, because I had done the same myself, simply because I could not take it all in at once. Is this a simple love story? Maybe, in truth I am still not that sure. So get as comfortable as you can and hear this long story of mine.

Now how to start it... ahh yes I know the best way to start most stories. "A long time ago in a kingdom far away their was a prince..."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Where is Your Dress?  
Book One : On The Moon  
by Lyris Mendax 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailer Moon

Chapter one: The Lost Prince

He stood before the king his head bowed, his long hair moving freely about his head and shoulders, hand resting upon his raised knee. The cold feel of a sharp blade touching upon his right shoulder. The strong words of the king moving with ease in the small space. "You're from a place that few would ever have trust in and yet you seek a home here? If I give you what you ask for you know it would been seen as a sign of betrayal to all from your home lands."

"My home has little for me, I care not for what they do in it, and I can do very little to stop what they are, I have tried once already and know that you have heard of what that cost me. So I do what I must now." His odd silver eyes flash a little, as he moves to meet the strong gaze of the king.

"But still your a prince of that kingdom." The king started only to stop by the cold look in the young mans eyes. They had a haunted look to them one that belied his true age. He had seen too much that was clear. If the stories where true then this prince really did have very little to live for and with.

"I gave up that right, I will never be what they want of me. I know that if I ever became ruler, I would be killed before I could even feel the weight of that unwelcome crown." He looked again to the floor. His hand moved upon the dark cloth of his pants, his long hair shifting to help hide the crest of his house. That mark would never fade or move from his brow, and would stop him from ever being truly free. He saw it as a hateful mark from a place that should be wiped away. But then the good people trapped in that dark place would be gone as well. It was clear that the young man was starting to get lost in his own thoughts. Until the actions of the man before him brought him back.

The king sighed and moved the blade so that it would tap upon his right then his left shoulder. "Then I knight you forgotten prince, be strong for this kingdom as you tried to be for your own, take only the orders from me as lord of this house. Do not bow to any save the people of this family that you now serve." He moved his left hand and slapped the man soundly upon his right cheek, a stinging touch that would make most stumble under it. The king, had to give a slight smile, because the prince didn't even look at him, as his head turned with that blow. "Stand now Silver knight we need to make a few plans and come up with a way of keeping you safe, even as you protect what is mine."

The knight then stood and lifted his head that long hair of his moving to help cover a part of his face. For a moment he had a look of worry, that slowly melted away into one of pride and power. It would be hard to hide his true nature. With luck he would learn quickly and blend well with the others. "I know that I am tainted my king." A tilting of his head as he tried to understand what the king might have in mind. "I will not use what skills I have unless true need calls for it, I give my word to you that I will never fight against what is yours, and will give my life to keep your kingdoms safe, from all." He was speaking in the fluid language of his own kingdom, easy upon the ears of most, but hard at times to fully understand.

The wise king gave a hint of a smirk hands moved to clasp at the small of his broad back, making his chest puff out a little, the fine clothing stretch and strain upon his well sculpted body. "You are to have a mask young knight, one that should not be removed, it will be the best way to hide your house and your looks. They might get you into trouble after all, the kind you would never ask for. Also you will need to learn the ways of this kingdom. I know we will not need to work upon your battle skills or that of your courtly manors, but you need to learn how to speak common a little better and the other languages of the planets. I will place you into a few classes for that." He watched as the young man started to bristle slightly, as if he had thought the king was calling him stupid.

He held up his hand to stop any words a stern look upon his face even as amusement showed clearly in his eyes. "I am asking for very little from you fallen prince. Keep in mind that I could have killed you simply because of the family you are from. Put aside your pride for a time and you will see that what I am asking of you is very little."

The young man mumbled a few words then made himself bow once more that long dark hair of his helping to hide his slender face. Its silk like strands playing over his dark shirt, the full length of it almost like a girls. He had made use of that once in his flight for a time he traveled, in womans clothing and did a fair job of playing the young helpless maiden. It was not a thing he had been proud of but it did help him make it out alive. "As you wish my lord." The words almost whispered in a heavily accented attempt at speaking common.

"Good lad." The king said with a smile and patted him upon the back. "How old are you, anyways?" He was asking so that he might have a better idea of what classes he might fit him into.

The young man took a little time to think upon what had been asked then frowned, as he crossed his arms and looked away from the king for some reason he did not like the feeling that was starting to pluck at the back of his mind. Slowly the answer was given, "I am sixteen my lord."

"You have seen, and done much for one of such a young age. Oh well it is of little matter, that is your past after all. I will place you as a guard for my daughter and the members of her court, they are about your age and you can learn with them as you work for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Where is Your Dress?  
Book One : On The Moon  
by Lyris Mendax 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailer Moon

Chapter 2: Learning Old and New Things

The knight shifted upon his feet looking at the group of girls that was before him, all sitting in a half circle, their desks facing a single teacher. That was talking in the common tongue, he frowned a little and moved into the room a bit more. The only thing that made him feel a little better was the fact that the king was at his side. He was a strong presence that demanded respect from all that was about him.

The king had thought it would be wiser for the knight to not let the girls know that he was here as a guard for all of them. So he was without his armor, and for now was not masked. A single band of dark cloth covered his brow and hid the mark of his house. Even though the king thought it would be a good way of masking himself the knight would not cut his hair. So it moved in long ribbons of dark color about his head and shoulders, almost reaching to the small of his back. His slim build, was misleading to many, after all how could such a small young man hold any kind of strength?

The princess and her friends looked him over for a long time and the knight almost wished that he did not have to endure this. Swords and horses where so much easier to understand than most girls. He gave a slight bow when the king pointed to him then moved to take a seat in the only empty chair that they had here, next to the girl with dark purple hair, and bright red eyes. Upon her brow was the crest of Mars. Next to her sat a smaller girl that had light pink hair and bright blue eyes, and upon her brow was the crest of Mercury, beside her was an amazon looking girl with striking jade eyes and hair as dark as a starless sky, upon her brow was the mark for the house of Jupiter. The girl next too her could have been the twin of the young woman that was beside her. Both had long pale gold hair, and light almost crystal like eyes. One had the crest of the house of Venus upon her brow the other had the crest of the moon kingdom. He looked at the two of them for a long time and then he saw that one princess had a little more blue in her eyes, and the shade of her hair was darker.

The one with the crest of Venus met his steady gaze and gave a warm smile. Then it hit him he was being studied by all of them in turns, why did they look at him like that? He almost swore under his breath when the soft sound of a dreamy sigh touched his ears. These girls where nothing like what came from dark kingdom. They seemed to have a softness about them that he almost disliked. No wonder the king wanted to have a few knights to help watch them.

It was then that the teacher of the class walked up to him and placed a few books upon his desk. The king had pulled the teacher to the side and had a few quiet words with him taking time to make it clear that this young man was to be a part of the class and that he would need to learn as much as possible as soon as possible.

The knight looked at the book that was on his desk and did his best not to scowl, nimble fingers picked up his book and he turned to the first page taking a little time to look upon the words then a snort of dislike. This was a child's book, but it was what he needed. He could hear it then a soft snicker, That made him look up form the book and give a very dark look to one that was making it. His eyes had shifted from it's soft looking silvery color to black, his cheeks showed just a hint of color. He moved as if he was going to stand, only to be stopped by a heavy hand upon his shoulder. "Recall your place knight." The words pitched low so that he would be the only one to hear them.

The young man relaxed under that heavy hand and willed himself to calm, his dark gaze moved to the book once more. The king gave a sharp look to all of the girls. "Silubr will be joining your class for a time Serenity, so treat him with a little kindness. He is from an outer kingdom, and needs to work upon learning his words. I would hate for him to have a hard time simply because your so quick to make judgment upon him." The kings gaze moved to all of the girls then, his look made it clear that he was really speaking to all of them, and not just the wild princess.

Serenity crossed her slender arms and shifted a little in her chair, a frown pulling upon her lips, that slowly melted into a pout. The young knight could not help himself he almost openly stared at her. She was young that was true but that look of hers, the way her lower lip poked out a little, showing just a hint of shine upon it, just called for his attention. Part of him wanted to make her feel better, a darker part of him wanted to see more of that look. She reminded him of another he had known, one that he had always been so close to, no better for him not to think upon it. His past was dead now, this is his new life.

He turned again to his books looking upon the pages, taking time to read over the words, soon he was taking a board and bit of chalk and working upon shaping the letters, absently he started to write in his own native language. So that he had two sets of words upon the dark slate. He did not know it but, even as the girls learned they watched him. Each forming their own ideas on who he might be.

The teacher would pause form time to time and look over his work then change the book he was working upon. Mercury jaw dropped after the third book was traded out. If he kept working at this pace he would be at their level in maybe three or four days. She nudged Mars with her small foot and looked at the young man then the board he was writing upon. She hoped the other could pick up on what she was trying to get at and understand. She was rewarded with a sharp look and not even a hint of understanding. The knight then wiped off his board and gave a frown, his eyes meeting with Mercury's own.

She felt it then a tickle of power that danced along her spine and filled her heart with a nagging of fear. How had he known that she was trying to get a look at what he was writing? She slumped in her chair, and almost forgot that they where in the middle of a lesson until the sharp sound of a hand hitting upon the wooden top of her desk was heard. She jumped a little and found herself meeting the sharp gaze of the teacher then. "Ceo, I just asked you a question. Now give the answer." For the rest of the class Ceo did her best to pay attention.

Mars had not missed what had happened, or the way the new guy seemed to hold himself, it made her feel puzzled and worried on many levels. Well she could do something to ease the tension in the room and maybe learn a little more about Silubr, as the king had named him. "Hello" She looked upon him as the teacher had taken a little time to call a break, and let them study upon their own. "I am Wisk, you are?" Her hand was offered to him as she asked.

He looked at her as if she had grown horns and a tail, a quiet sound then he touched his hand to her own lightly. "Rammu" When he saw her blink he frowned then as if he recalled what he might have done wrong. "Hello I am Silubr." he spoke in a very quiet way that made her smile.

Ceo had been paying attention to the two of them and started the run the word he had said over in her mind, trying to think of what language he might be speaking. "I'm Ceo," she chimed in with a happy smile, and a small wave of her hand.

"Just like the two of you to make a move on the new guy, before a full day has even passed." The one that was speaking to him was standing before the desk a hint of a frown was given before it changed into a warm smile. "I am Fulminar, most just call me Min. Nice to meet you Sil. She clapped her hand upon his left shoulder, and he gave a slight hiss of pain, recalling just a few stories about how mixed and varied the planets can be. "Suki and Serenity are over their." She pointed to the pair that had moved away from the others and where talking low voices making hard for the rest of the group to hear.

Upon hearing their names the other two looked upon the knight. Serenity gave a soft sort and crossed her slender arms. Suki smiled and gave a small wave of her hand. When she had heard the snort she looked upon her best friend. "Now Serenity you heard your father. We need to make him feel welcome."

"We all know he is here as a watch dog of my fathers. Why should I welcome him." That made all the girls give a shocked look, they partly wondered why she was being so rude to this new person in their little class.

Silubr gave a smile that slowly melted into a smirk his odd eyes showed a hint of his amusement. He was use to dealing with people like the princess, this was something that he felt that he would be able to handle. "If I am a dog." He said carefully taking time to keep his words clear. "Then your a little bunny, that I will have no problem snapping at." With that he turned away from the now glaring princess. Seeming to let himself become lost in one of the many books that had been given to him to read.

More will come as soon as I can write it please let me know what you all think.

Thanks for reading!

Lyris


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Where is Your Dress?  
Book One : On The Moon  
by Lyris Mendax

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailer Moon

* * *

Chapter 4 The Games We Play

The way it started was simple enough. He would find small tacks upon his chair. Inked poured over the books he had been reading. How was he to know that his simple words would set the wild princess upon a war path.

The "bunny" as he had taken to calling her seemed to want to show him that she had teeth and had little to no fear about using them. Even her own guard seemed shocked because of how she was acting and just how far she was willing to go with her pranks. What was really bad about it was that she also seemed set upon pulling then into her games as well. He could still recall the talk that he had heard her having with Suki.

Serenity had her second in command cornered in the hall just outside of the class. "He is an arrogant jerk!" She had hissed and seemed to be fuming about something, just what he had little clue about. "That is why I need your help to make him pay for it. He hides the mark of his house so we should do the same. It will be fun Suki, and we will both answer when one of is called upon, and say they well only stop if he can tell the two of us apart."

"I don't know Serenity. He just said what he did to show that he did not like being called a dog." She had to admit that he had gotten it right with that style of hair and the long ends of her pony tails even with the buns on the top of her head, it did look like a set of bunny ears. "Besides if we did this we would have to have our hair in the same style and dress the same and I am not about to try having the moon style, my hair is not long enough for it."

The princesses got a look of thought then a smile that made her friend and protector pale. "Then I'll just have to cut my hair and make it the same color of yours."

When he heard this Silubr had to fight to stop his own laughter. To think that he had earned the hate of this princesses so quickly, well it was almost like home. With a frown he pushed that thought away. He had no home, that was something he had given up. 'Let them rot in the darkness.' He thought, returning his attention to the princess and her small plans. It may prove fun to let her try and then undo them.

"Serenity, why are you so set on trying to hurt or upset him?" Suki ask her as softly as she was able her hand moved to touch her best friend upon the shoulder. "I love you like my own sister and would help you in almost anything but he never asked for any of what we are doing to him already."

"I say he does." The anger in the princess was clear, her hands making tight fists as she glared at her friend trying to will her into some kind of understanding. "He has lied to us from day one, not giving his own name using only what my father has picked for him, hiding the mark of his house with that bit of thick cloth, even his energies are masked and I don't like it. I will not let a risk like him no matter how hansom he is to come close to harming any of you."

Silubr felt a little shocked, this spoiled princess was showing true passion, for that he was willing to give her a little respect. She had won back some of what had been lost from their first meeting. He could live with small pranks for a little longer. Even if it was starting to really get under his skin, why did she have to be so childish in her actions? He asked himself for the hundredth time. He lingered a little longer until it became clear that the other princess had given in. With a hint of a frustrated sigh he moved away and wondered how long it would take for this plan to start.

He made it to his seat and found nothing wrong with it today, yet something tugged at the back of his mind. He tried to read over the same chapter at least three times before it hit him. Did the bunny call him hansom? He did not know it but he had a hint of a soft smile pull upon his lips, a bit of a dreamy look upon his face, he could not even see the pages that was before him. Suddenly her picking and pranks took on a new meaning. Could it be that she is still so much of a little girl that this is her way of getting my attention? Did she think this was a kindergarten level of class? He did a quick count in his head, all the princess where between 13 and 14 years of age. He was 16, how could a few years make such a large change in how a person acts

His book was set down, he leaned upon the desk resting his chin in his hand, maybe it was because he had seen so much in his life. Already he had been the bringer and ender of a war, he knew more of battle then social graces, and he was starting to treat the princess like she was facing him upon a field of war. Slowly he found himself nodding to his thoughts. She knows nothing of me, yet wants to, because I can't tell her even the most simple of things. She is coming up with her own way of learning about me, of getting my attentions. He could feel it that tug upon the corner of his mind.

'They work fast,' he was almost awed by the speed they had used in pulling this off. He could not let this go on for long, already he could tell that Suki was less than willing to take part. Before any of then could make a comment about how the girls looked he moved. "Almost like twins little bunny, be you have forgotten something." He was moving then not really thinking, he took hold of the girl with the stronger feeling of power, and pulled her from the room. Leaving the others slightly stunned and one very puzzled teacher.

He pulled her along making his way to a place that he knew few would think to look for the two of them. "Serenity," He turned on the girl with a frown not liking the fact that she was masking how she looked, that she was so willing to hide that budding beauty of hers. "You can change your clothing, dye your hair and even try to hide your eyes, but you will never be able to hide from me unless you learn to mask your true level of power."

She sputtered with anger, her hand moved to push his own away, the pout upon her lips, made him want to smirk then plead for it to go away. He caught hold of her chin and lifted it so that she was looking in his eyes, slivery blue clashed with black. When he was sure he had her full attention he moved to remove that bit of cloth that hid who he really was. Her gasp confirmed what he had been thinking, he slipped into his own native tongue. _"Forgive my princess, but we are doomed, before ever having a chance to get started."_ He did not know if she would fully understand him or not. Her puzzled look made him frown. He then leaned closer, making note of how much taller he was when compared to her. He watched as her eyes drifted close, she is to trusting.

"Goodbye my bunny." He whispered before lightly touching his lips to her own, feeling her power try to push it's way into his body, 'Would it hurt to taste, and to let her taste as well?' He gave into the temptation and pushed with his own powers, letting her feel what lingered just under the skin. He found the taste of her energies additive, part of him wanted to take more than that small bit he had sampled. Slowly he willed himself to pull away the cloth was placed in her shaky hands. He saw the true face of the princess that he liked but could never have.

"Black Moon" she whispered and stumbled back, her empty hand moving to cover her mouth. He could tell that she had been shaken by the trading of powers, or was it the kiss? No he could not linger upon thoughts like that. He could feel her eyes as they remained fixed upon him, it was time for him to move and hide again. He walked to the very edge of the hallway before looking back at the stunned girl, she was standing just as he had left her, the cloth from his forehead clutched tightly in one hand, the other pressed to slightly swollen lips. He watched her even as the others rushed up, turned again and walked fully away.

Only when he was fully out of their reach did he let himself relax, slumping against a wall his own hand moved to brush his own lips. 'I'm a fool' He turned as that thought pressed in his mind. His fist hit at the wall that had been behind him, as he willed himself not to go back and take more than just a kiss and small bit of power. 'a fool' that single thought kept pounding upon his mind. In his anger he put just a little to much power in to his next swing and made the walk crack. 'I just gave that slip of a girl my first kiss.'

* * *

Looks like my muse was willing to give some fresh ideas again! I know it's a short chapter, trust me the next will be longer. Please let me know what you think of this so far.

Thanks

Lyris


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Where is Your Dress?  
Book One : On The Moon  
Chapter 5: Understanding hidden feelings

Disclaimer: "Do I have to say it again? Ok ok .. I don't own it."

* * *

A few years had passed, that was the last Serenity had seen him that she knew of. Still she was touched in a way that could not be removed. Part of her wanted to see that knight again. Her father was upset with her and she had been punished for messing up the plans he had put together, ones that he had never went into much detail over. It remained a mystery and she was not given a hint of an answer, until she met a different knight. That oddly seemed like her missing crush, or was she feeling something more?

* * *

The knight moved with rushed steps his armor hardly making a sound as he hunted, his odd sliver eyes flashed with anger and worry. "At last I have found you!" he advanced upon a woman who was sitting gazing in to a deep pool. He acted like one who knew that she could be very dangerous.

The woman, almost a girl really, looked up and smiled, her beauty almost shining like a star even in this bright place. Upon her forehead was the mark of her house, a crescent moon of gold. Her long platinum hair was not in the proper style and moved freely about her slender frame, looking like rays of soft light. A warm smile danced upon her lips, adding to the beauty of her pale face, she looked ready to laugh even when faced with this man's growing anger.

Her crystal like gaze shifted away form the pool of still water, he watched as flecks of silver moved in her eyes. Her gaze remained upon him, the power she held almost showing clearly to any that knew what to look for. Her small delicate hands shifted lightly over the skirt of her dress, removing some unseen wrinkle, making his own eyes shift over her slight form he gave a hint of a growl at that annoying feeling that was pricking at the back of his mind one that he had to fight all the time.

She did not seem shaken by what she was seeing or hearing from him, in fact it almost looked like she was trying not to laugh at the knight. "What wrongs have I done this time or did my father send you after me and told you to hurry?" Her head tilted a little to one side and it seemed that the knight was at a loss for words.

He bit lightly upon his lower lip, and looked down, not wanting to meet her questioning gaze at the moment. "Princess you have had most of the place in an uproar, many of us have been looking for you." He seemed to sigh and let his shoulders drop a little.

She was watching him one small hand, rubbing at her chin. " It's a pity I can't see your face, only your eyes, they say so much and are very pretty to look upon."

The knight blinked taken aback by her honest words, and almost brash manner. He was one of the Knights of the Moon, the Silver Knight in truth, his armor, was light in weight, the polished metal of it could be blinding in true sun light, his crest was placed upon the right shoulder of his armor, and that was hidden by the shelf of one of his two swords. He was one of the few who had ever earned the right to stand beside the king and queen; he was one form a foreign system of stars, and did not have the power of a senshi in his blood. But he was gifted with speed and whit's, some whispered that he had a misshaped form, and that was why he hid his face. That the form they saw was really a lie. Of all people only the king had seen his face. His head was covered most of the time by a mask that allowed only his eyes and a long tail of brown hair to be seen, and that reached almost the back of his knees.

"Father never told me your name." The knight lifted his head and found that the princesses had moved some how without his knowing it and was standing right before him, both of her small hands were held behind her back.

If he had not known better he would have said that her look reminded him of a naughty child. "Why should you want my name?" Sometimes the common tongue of this place was harsh for him to speak, and he would often find that he was lacking in what he would try to say. He had soon learned that his actions could speak as loudly as his words. So he did his best to keep them both noble.

"Well I want something to brag about." She laughed then a sweet sound that danced upon the air; from the corner of his eye he could see some flame flowers move and seem to flicker because of the sound. He also picked up upon another kind of movement, someone was hiding in the bushes not far from were the princess had been. True this was a time of peace, but trouble was always brewing, a part of the reason why knights like him where still needed. He pushed the princess from his thoughts at the moment and tried to focus upon that point of movement. He could tell that it was more than one person, but not much more, he started to worry about the princess and her safety when he felt a light tug upon his mask. His hand moved without thought, and caught hold of a slender wrist; his grip was strong, yet gentile, almost like he feared hurting her.

"Forgive my lady but I need to get you out of this place." His stance had become stiff once more, he tugged lightly upon the wrist that he held making her move closer to so that she was almost resting against his chest. His voice had dropped to a calm whisper so that who ever was in the bushes could not really hear what was being said.

Her eyes widened at his words. He leaned down a little letting the cloth end of his mask move over her shoulder, making it look as if the two of them were sharing a tender moment, she could feel the warm tickle of his breath upon her bare neck as he spoke. "We are not alone here, and I would hate to fight before you, my princess, should the people watching prove dangerous."

All thoughts that Serenity might have had stilled, that feeling of warmth she knew it from someplace but could not place it just yet. '_Forgive me my lady but I must leave you_.' Hazy words from a time that she had been lost in the lunar wood and watched over by some unknown boy. He did not have brown hair it was white blond almost the same color of the stars and eyes as black as coal. It had happed after her knight had disappeared, yes the dog was her knight. After that kiss she had refused to let him go from her young heart, even if he had run to a place that was out of her reach. She made a promise to herself, that he did not come back soon she would go looking for him. Even if it meant going to the dark kingdom and speaking with every royal that she could find.

His hand moved across her back and pulled her from her stray thoughts reminding her of the place she was in, mostly because it was a bold move. The knight did it mostly because if he had to jump and carry her with him it would be the best one to make. To the people watching it looked as if the princess was having sweet words whispered in her ear, and that this man was moving to hold his beloved closer.

The princess took in a soft breath, never had a man been this close to her, she only moved her head a little, and did her best not to look for the moving bush. They staid that way for a time the garden, it was oddly quiet, even the birds had stopped singing. It was like everything about them was held its breath for a few beats of time.

She could feel the warmth of his hand as it pressed against her small back and did her best not to breathe too quickly, and keep her heart calm. Her hands moved almost without her thinking, hooking around his neck playing a little with the long braid. She found herself thinking that the color was wrong.

That made his gaze shift so that he was looking upon her, and she saw for the first time the true color of his eyes. They were black like a starless night, deep and dark, but they were not cold as one would normally think. It was like he was hiding the warmth of the sun in his eyes. That the darkness was just to keep others from becoming blinded by the power and play of feelings within them.

She could feel his body stiffen a little more in her soft hold, his eyes shifted to a cold silver color. Right now she hated that mask he was wearing because it hid what was upon his face. "Forgive me." He whispered and moved as if he were going to kiss her, his arm moving around her waist, making her body press a bit closer to his own. She closed her eyes, and tilted her head a little offering her lips to him. Hinting that he could take a kiss from her, that she would not mind. He was almost like her knight, just a little off in places, she could find it very easy to pretend that it really was him.

"Silubr" she whispered and pressed closer leaning up a bit more, reaching for what she almost had hold of. The knight almost forgot everything in that moment. It suddenly became clear to him. Why he had always seemed to have problems with this princess. It was because in his heart of hearts he wanted to be with her. Maybe he even wished to loved her, but he had seen that want as something that would stand in the way of his duty to this place and he had given his word to the king.

He could recall the last time she had been this close and so unknowing. 'So the bunny still thinks of me.' He started to say something to break that growing feeling, it was unhealthy for him, besides she had made his life into one huge mess, after he showed her who he really was.

There was a crack of movement, a twig snapping, and the spell was broken. The knight recalled what had caused him to take hold of the princess in the first place. He acted without thinking, his hold shifted upon the princess and he jumped high into the air. After he had left the ground, he made a quick move and turned her in his arms, hooking one arm under her legs using the other to support her back. He did his best to ark his fall and made it so that his landing setting them both upon the roof of the castle moving her far away from any harm. He did not feel the rush of wind as it moved over his face. His main thought was to get the princess away from danger.

In the place they had been standing a young woman stood, wearing smug look. "Lets see you hide your face now." She laughed and looked upon her other friends. The three of them were all giving her a mixed set of looks. The dark haired red eyed beauty waved the mask like a flag. "See I told you I could get it."

"Yah, you did but you also made it so that Sere will be the only one who gets to see his face." A tall almost Amazon looking girl stated putting her hands upon her hips, her jade like eyes catching the light.

"And you made him run away with Sere as well." The blond of the group moved till she was standing right before the other girl. "Tell me how are we to guard her if we cannot even see her?"

Upon hearing that the woman let the mask in her hand drop to the ground. It had just occurred to her, what her bold deed had done. The last girl of the group was watching the man land and smiled to herself he had chosen the one place not many people would be able to get to. "He's good." She said at last.

* * *

Serenity held onto the man for dear life never had she been taken away from danger like this. That single jump must have taken them at least 20 feet into the air. She felt herself turned in his arms and carried like one would a bride. Part of her felt thankful that he had not jumped higher, or tossed her over one of his shoulders like some sack of grain. For a moment she almost cursed her long hair, it moved about them like some wild pale cloud, and she could not look at much in her flight. The most she could see was the armor upon this knight's chest.

She also cursed her friend's bad timing he had almost kissed her. Part of her knew that was what had almost happened. The one knight that had always acted like a jerk to her, the one her father seemed set upon making look after her, and drive her nuts, had true feelings for her. Could it be that she had been wrong to treat him as she had been, doing her best to make him feel like some unwanted thing from another planet. She had treated him that way hoping that her other knight would be returned, if she had managed to drive this one away.

The knight landed and moved to set the princess down, he had felt a few strands of her long hair move across his cheek and frowned, it looked like he would have to work on finding a better mask, one that could not fall off when he did something simple like jumping. He let one arm move so that the princess's feet slid slowly to the ground. He removed his other arm and took a step back, turning from her as he did, moving to hide his face. He felt the weight of her curious gaze. Already he could feel his body turn cold, part of him wanted to hold her close again and perhaps take the kiss she had been so willing to offer.

Serenity was stunned, this man move with a grace she had hardly ever seen. He seemed to know what she was going to try to do before she could act upon it. "Please look not upon me, my lady." His quiet words moved about her, "there are reasons why I chose not to show my face."

The princess bit lightly upon her lower lip, then gave voice to the words moving in her mind. "Why?" she took a step closer to him, her young age showing a little, with that question. He thought for a few moments upon her question. He made no move to look at the princess doing his best to keep his gaze fixed upon the place he had just taken her from. He saw four young women standing in that open place and his mask; it rested at the feet of the young lady with long blue-black hair.

Serenity frowned it seemed that this knight was not paying her any mind, he was standing like some statue, his back to her, she could make out a slightly pointed ear, as a bit of his dark hair moved, she then saw a few colored bands in his long hair, holding the ponytail in place. She felt her hand itch with a need to play with his hair; it was so long and had felt very soft. Her gaze returned to his ear, it was flesh toned and almost looked like her own, the point on it made it a little longer but could it be that he looked plain and used his mask to hide it? The princess laughed at the idea at first, then thought upon it more, mostly because he had not answered her. Her hand moved to touch her lips absently as she thought upon this. She was doing her best not to think on what had almost happened.

She started to grow inpatient and moved so that she might be able to look up him, but he was quick, almost like he had a built in warning telling him that she was moving around him, he turned from her again, looking away form the place he had been looking upon. She saw one hand move and a hint of cloth. She sighed then; it looks like he had thought of a way to hide his face from her.

"I have a feeling Princess that you where in no danger." The knight, used the cloth he had tucked into the shoulder of his armor and tied it across his face, it hid all but his eyes, he had used a little of the cloth to hide his forehead, even his ears were mostly covered now. A second strip of cloth covered the middle of his face, making it so that all she could see was his eyes, mouth and chin.

Serenity blushed a little, as she looked upon her friends, all members of her royal court, young women form the inner planets, the only planet that did not have any person in the court was earth. The royal family had chosen time and time again to keep out of the alliance, or so her mother and teachers had told her.

"They fear us and what we as a body can do. The people of earth believe that we wish only to lure them in to this alliance so that we might destroy them." Her mother's words came to her. "You might be the one to change that Serenity. But you might also have to give up much to do so."

"What would I have to give up for our people mother?" It had only been a year ago when they had talked about this, the wild princess as some would call her, was starting to turn into a lovely young woman.

"The profits say that the one to win over the people of earth will have to give up all to win them over to the alliance, and that the earth will become a safe place like the moon for all races."

She shook her head a little pushing away that puzzling thought for now, 'what would she have to give up to win some little planet anyway?'

"I should take you to your father now." His words were no longer that soft whisper that seemed to have the power to send shivers down her spine and make her keep quiet. "He said that this is a matter of great importance princess." He had turned so that he could look upon her fully. He then gave a half bow, inclining his head as he did so, keeping his eyes hidden as he moved. "The door is this way my lady."

She blinked a few times then looked across the roof and saw that he had landed close to a door. She gritted her teeth a little because he was starting to act around her as he had before, cold and slightly indifferent. 'We'll have to change that' she thought to herself. A mischievous smile graced her face giving her an impish look. "Very well but you still haven't told me your name." With that she walked away from him and stepped into the doorway. She almost did not hear the soft whisper that came from the knight.

"You already know my name princess." She paused and looked over her right shoulder, her silvery hair moving to hide a part of her face. Her eyes moved over his slightly pointed ear that could be seen, then moved to meet his eyes. She could see the mix of his feelings the play of bright silver and the touches of back. "As I know yours my princess." The way he said that made her pause. An image of another filled her mind. No he was gone, father had told her not to think upon him any longer.

"I'd like to talk with you later, to find out what it was you were about to do before my guard had stumbled upon us." She gave a hint of a smirk when she saw a touch of red move over what she could see of his face. Then turned and walked out the door leaving the knight to ponder his fate.

The knight cursed a little under his breath and looked back at the four young women who were gathered by the pond. They had been waiting for him; it was almost like they had known that he would be the main one sent by the king to find the princess. His hand moved to rub upon his chin as he thought upon this. Had they set him up some how? Or was it something that happened by chance, could it be that they had learned that the king wanted to see his daughter and used that as a way to try to remove his mask so that they might see his face. He spent a long time lost in his own thoughts. No one thought to look for him because of the news that had been given to all in the castle.

"So here you are Argen." A familiar friendly voice called to him, "Have you come up here to thank your lucky stars, or will you admit that you really like her now and morn your sudden loss?"

"Teine when will you ever drop it. I feel nothing for that little princess, or her group of friends." His gaze was still fixed upon the small gathering of girls form the other worlds, the people who should have been looking after the princess and not taking part in this little game of trap the knight. He could almost fell it in his bones that the group had spent some time planing this out, but how long, unless some how they just took a chance and got lucky.

"Sure and thats why I get to hear you gripe about all the stuff they do to you when we both know that you would be able to push it away, or avoid most of the little traps that they set with ease if you had bothered to think clearly around Serenity and not let that little beauty get you tied into a few knots."

"Not another word Teine, as you just so happily pointed out that will all be ending soon" He should have sounded happy, or relived but some how only bitterness touched his voice. The little thing that had almost happened was still playing it self over and over in the knights mind. He almost swore that he could still smell that light scent of hes, moon lily, very light and kind of sweet that would slowly melt away, yet some of it would linger in the air around the person that had taking time to smell it. Suddenly his lips felt very dry and he felt the need to get a drink and maybe forget the news his friend was talking of. Because if what he was feeling was true then he would have many reasons to hate himself very soon. Some how in the middle of all the teasing the games the matching of whits with the wild princess he had lost a part of his heart, and he had found out just as the one that now held a piece of it was going to given in marriage to a man she did not know who lived place that was very far away.

'Push it away man, she is not married yet, and how can you even think of her in that way. She is still a child in many ways after all.' He tried to tell himself as if that would really mater, just two years of age between them.

* * *

Another part done yeah!! See I kept my word and tried to make it longer. Thank you for reading and I hope your all still enjoying this story. SaturnsFirefly!! Thank You for the review. I'll try to get more out soon.

Lyris


End file.
